


Défendu

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing this could get them both into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Défendu

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to grav_ity for the beta!
> 
> Written for the second sfa_pornbattle for the prompts: forbidden, "Mom would kill me". Défendu simply means forbidden. ;)

"Mom would kill me if she knew," Ashley said, breaking their kiss.

"No, she would kill _me_ ," Nikola corrected. "And James would help her do it."

He didn't mention her father, but surely Johnny would want to do him in as well for touching his daughter. Assuming Druitt knew this deadly, young, blonde hunter was his.

"I don't think Uncle James could beat Mom to it."

"Let's not think about them at all," Nikola suggested.

Ashley's answer was a dangerous grin, followed by her ripping his shirt open and pushing it off of his shoulders. He didn't protest at her ruining the expensive garment, just giving her a predator's smile in turn. Ashley pressed herself against him, kissing him harshly, and he responded in kind.

"I want to see you," she breathed against his lips.

He reached for the fastenings of his pants, but Ashley stopped him, taking hold of his hands with her much smaller ones.

"No", she said, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're not human, so don't be human," she demanded. She reminded him so much of her mother just then that it almost killed the mood for him, but the guilt was immediately followed by the delicious thrill of doing something forbidden. By common sense, if not by law. No matter how old they were, sleeping with your friends' children was always in bad taste, probably all the more so if you were over a hundred and forty.

"I'm not going to bite you," he warned. "I made a promise that I wouldn't feed on humans and I intend to keep it."

"Just vamp out," Ashley almost growled at him.

He did as she asked – it made things easier for him anyway – and took her clothes off, before removing what was left of his, her eyes travelling over his lean body with a predatory gleam.

He beat her to it, moving lightning fast, pushing her down onto the bed and pressing her into the mattress, her arms raised above her head, holding her down with his vampiric strength. She hugged him closer with her legs around his waist, rolling her hips under his, making him gasp. A smug smirk unfurled on Ashley's lips.

Nikola retaliated, making a low electrical current flow from his body to hers. It was her turn to gasp, and his to be smug. He released her, freeing his hands to explore her body, along with his mouth and his tongue. Ashley pushed him off and onto his side, stretching beside him like a cat, before exploring as well, running her small callused hands on his skin.

+++

Tesla kissed her mouth, his palm cupping her pussy, the tease of electricity so different from what she was used to. He was playing her body, with just a touch of his hand.

Ashley was surprised that he was so good at kissing with the mouthful of fangs he had as a vampire, which would actually look frightening if she was the sort of person to be frightened by monsters, so much more menacing that those ridiculous little fangs they gave to vampires in movies and on TV.

She pushed him onto his back and he went willingly, smirking at her, hands now gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. Ashley moved so she could take him into her body, moaning at the way he stretched her so delightfully. Bracing herself against his chest, she rode him hard and fast, staring into his red-rimmed dark eyes, wanting to wipe that damned smirk off his face. She felt triumph when he finally started breathing harshly, so she ground against him harder, wanting to make him come first, to show him her power over him.

She didn't quite manage that as she came undone herself as soon as his climax started.

+++

He growled his pleasure, the smell of blood reaching his nose, and even in his haze, he realized his claws had broken the skin of her hips. Her cries were of pleasure though, not of pain.

He released her, bringing his claws to his mouth. Ashley stared at him, still breathing hard.

"This doesn't count," he said, his voice deep and vampiric, before licking his claws.

Seemingly mesmerized, Ashley focused her gaze on his movements. He forced himself to shift back to his human look once he was done. Ashley inclined her head, pondering something. He saw it in her eyes when she made her decision and leaned forward to kiss him gently. With absolutely no warning, she bit down hard, and he tasted his own blood.

She sat back up fast, licking her bloody lips, blue eyes locked with his.

"Fair's fair," she said, in a tone that was not so much her mother's as it was John at his most dangerous.


End file.
